


Leather and Stolen Kisses

by SexyRogueSlayer



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyRogueSlayer/pseuds/SexyRogueSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LEXARK! ALICIA/ELYZA Mexico was supposed to be safe. What happens when its not? What happens when the new community the group has found turns out to be more dangerous than the outside world. What happens when a certain flirty sultry blonde saves the youngest Clark. Even in the apocalypse the beauty and surprise of love can make things seem normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK guys. This is my first attempt at a Lexark story. If this small starter chapter is liked by people I will continue :) let me know what you think!

Alicia pressed her back against a wall, trying to catch her breath. Things had completely gone downhill since they arrived in Mexico. The so called safe haven turned out not to be a safe haven. Hearing a noise beside her, she looked over to see Nick, covered in blood. A small gasp passed her lips as she turned to face her broter "Nick…what happened" she asked worriedly. Nick shook his head "I'm fine…it's not my blood" he said softly. Hearing footsteps, he pushed Alicia behind him, gripping the lead pipe in his hand tighter. "Nick…" Alicia started to say, only to have Nick hold a finger to his lips. Alicia nodded, gripping the back of Nick's shirt as he peered around the corner. Seeing it was clear, he sighed and turned to face Alicia "I need you to go and get to one of the vans….I have to go find mom" he whispered. Alicia shook her head, not wanting to leave her brother "No I'm coming with you" she said in a hushed voice. Nick shook his head "Damnit Alicia listen to me for once…just go….I promise I will meet you there" he told her. Nodding, watched as Nick ran around the corner. For a moment, the brunette couldn't move. Things had gone terrible. The people here turned out to be bad people. They had tried to posion Alicia and the others. And Chris…he had completely lost it. 

As she walked towards the cars, Alicia kept her eyes on her surroundings. She didn't want to be caught off guard. Part of the gates had come down, letting a horde of the infected in. "Shit" Alicia said under her breath as she ran towards the van. She was stopped by something grabbing her arm and yanking her against the brick wall, hard. As her head smacked into the brick, Alicia steadied herself. Turning around ready to fight, the plank of wood in her hand knocked from her grip as a knife was placed to her throat "I told you not to tell anyone" Chris growled, pressing himself against her. He was stronger than he looked and Alicia knew she couldn't get him to loosen his grip. "Chris get the fuck off of me" she yelled trying to push him away. The knife pressed harder into her throat, making a small red line of blood appear as it did so. "No…you listen to me now….first…I'm going to kill you…then I'm going to kill mommy and there isn't anything ayone can do" Chris said coldly. 

"Care to test that theory" a voice came from behind him, followed by the sound of a shotgun loading. Whipping around so Alicia was in front of him, knife still at her throat, Chris glared at the blonde woman clad in black jeans and a leather jacket "Who the hell are you" he yeleld. Smirking, the woman looked at Alicia, winking before looking back to Chris "How about I ask the questions psycho boy" she said aiming the shotgun at him "Let the pretty girl go and maybe I'll be nice". 

Chris shook his head "No way…stay the hell out of this" he said pressing the knife harder. Alicia gasped as she felt the hilt cut into her skin, sending a trickle of blood running down her neck. Chris was about to speak again when a gunshot rang through the area and he collapsed. Alicia backed away confused as to what happened. As she looked at Chris, she saw that he had been shot in the leg. "I told him to let you go" the woman said as she swung the shotgun over her shoulder. Alicia stared at her in disbelief. Who was this girl? 

"Thanks…." She said grabbing the knife that was now next to Chris. The woman shook her head "No thanks needed buttercup, I'm always glad to rescue a damsel in distress, especially one with eyes like yours" she said with a smirk. 

Alicia rolled her eyes. Seriously? This girl was going to flirt during a huge fight…in the apocalypse. "I have to get to the van over there…can you help me" she asked. The woman nodded "Of course but only if you move that cute little ass of yours fast" she said looking behind her. Alicia scowled at the woman but ignored her flirtatious remark. As they reached the vans, she looked around. She felt a twinge in her heart realizing her family wan't there yet. 

She was lost in her own thoughts when a voice pulled her to reality "Damnit princess if you aren't going to fight then get in the damn van" she yelled, her australian accent sending chills through Alicia's body even though she was being yelled at. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she turned to see at least twelve infected heading towards them. The next moments flew by fast as the dead were killed. Looking up, Alicia relaxed seeing Nick and Madison running up to them, followed closely by Travis who was helping an unconcious Ofelia. 

"ALICIA" Madison yelled, wrapping her daughter in a hug. Alicia closed her eyes, pressing herself into her mother's embrace. The engine of the van turning over caused everyone to look at the blonde as she stood up on the doorframe "This is rather beautiful and everything but we need to move…now…once that fire hits the gas tanks in the celler this place is going to light up faster than a dingo den in summer" she drawled. Confused glances were thrown but everyone piled into the van. Travis took the drivers seat, Madison in the passenger. Nick sat in the middle seat cradling Ofelia. Alicia relaxed back against the back seat. Looking over as the woman who had just helped them sat next to her, Alicia couldn't stop her eyes from looking her over. Her jacket was unzipped and the white tank top she wore accented her curves and muscles perfectly. Alicia was amazed that someone could look so gorgeous covered in dirt and blood. Shutting her eyes, Alicia shook the thoughts from her mind. When she opened them, she looked back at the woman "I never got your name" she said softly. The woman smirked, looking over at the younger girl "Elyza Lex, at your service M'lady" she said grabbing Alicia's hand and kissing it softly, looking up at her with a grin as she did so. Alicia wasn't sure how to make her mouth work. Something about Elyza's blue eyes was intoxicating. When she finally found herself, she swallowed "Nice to meet you…I'm Alicia…Clark…Alicia Clark" she said with a smile as they drove away from the burning building. This was going to be quite a night. 

 


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen because well. . . it's the apocalypse!   
> Elyza has girly feelings for Alicia. Who is completely annoyed by the fact the blonde is so cute.

The van stopped and Alicia looked up to see Travis looking around the back "Where's Chris" he asked worriedly. Alicia pressed herself into the seat, trying to avoid his gaze. "We can't leave without him Maddy" he said looking to his wife. Madison sighed "Travis we can't even get back in it would be suicide" she said trying to get him to understand. Although she knew that if it were Nick or Alicia she would want to go back. Elyza glanced at Alicia who had her eyes shut, trying ignore the yelling from the front. Leaning over to her, Elyza raised an eybrow "Chris the wanker that did this" she asked softly, gesturing to the small cut on Alicia's neck. Nodding slowly, Alicia opened her eyes looking at the other woman "Yeah…and Travis's son" she explained. Nodding, Elyza turned her attention to the front "Listen mate I understand that you want to find your son…but he either got out of there somehow or he's gone…..either way we need to find a place to park this thing away from prying eyes…" she said. 

Travis glared at the blonde in the back "Fine…but I'm going back for him alone" he said turning back to the front and turning down the hill. Parking as close to the water as he could, Travis immediately climbed from the van. Madison ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders "What are you doing…just wait Travis it;s not safe" she insisted. 

"I'm not leaving Chris there alone Maddy now get out of my way" he said pushing past her, ignoring all protests as he left. Madison stood in silence for a moment. She couldn't speak. Nick was the first to be heard as he sighed, his arm wrapped around a partially concious Ofelia "Let's just get on the boat and go…We can't wait for Strand and I have the keys" he yelled.

Madison whipped around to look at him "We can't leave Travis and Chris" she said worriedly. Alicia sighed "Trust me mom we can….Chris…." She brought her hand to her throat, unable to say what happened. Elyza placed a comforting hand on Alicia's shoulder "That boy had a knife to her throat…he was set on killing her…I shot him in the leg and got your daughter away from there…" she explained "I don't know if he survived but I doubt it…the dead would pick him off easy and if his father went after him…there's only a matter of time before.."

She didn't get to finish her sentence. A loud explosion was heard and a bright flame filled smoke cloud rose over the hill. "Travis…" Madison said softly "TRAVIS" she yelled, trying to run up the hill. Elyza grabbed her arms, pulling her back "Slow down mama Clark…if he was there he couldn't have made it..running in there will just get you killed and I'm sure you know your kids need you" she said hoping to get the older woman to listen. Madison sighed, hanging her head in defeat. "Get on board" she said softly, looking at Elyza with a hard stare before walking towards The Abigail.

Nick hurried on board. Once he got Ofelia settled on board he gave the keys to Madison who slowly pulled the yacht away from shore.

They had been out drifting for hours. Elyza had used what supplies she had to help Ofelia who was comfortably sleeping in her cabin. Nick sat with Madison, trying to figure out where they should go.

That left Alicia sitting in her cabin. She couldn't handle her mother. Not then. The door opened and Alicia jerked her head up, ready to yell at Nick but stopped when she noticed it was Elyza. She had showered and wore a plain black tank top that hugged her body perfectly. Alicia internally kicked herself for the thought and scrunched up her face "Can I help you" she asked.

Elyza grinned as she shut the door and hopped onto the bed to sit beside Alicia. "What's going on in that pretty little head of your's…you alright" she asked. Alicia scoffed "Let's see I nearly get killed by my step brother who is probably dead now and my ass hole step father goes and gets himself killed and now my mom's a mess…my brother has always been a mess so I have to be the one who has to hold it together" she said shaking her head "So no I'm not alright…I am far from alright but no offense I don't know you so I'm not going to tell you what I'm thinking". 

Frowning, Alicia froze. Why had she said that? She never spoke outwardly about her feelings. Looking over at the blonde beside her, Alicia sighed "I'm sorry…shit….I'm just…." She rubbed her face.

Elyza smiled "It's alright…I didn't expect much of an answer pet…" she said softly. Alicia couldn't help but stare at Elyza's eyes. They were an amazing shade of blue. One Alicia felt captivated by. 

A laugh pulled the brunette from her thoughts. "I know I'm hot stuff and all princess but I was trying to tell you that I was told I'm bunking with you" Elyza said with a smirk. Alicia growled softly. Great. A night with non stop flirting and annoyingly adorable laughs from her new friend.

"Fine by me" Alicia she standing up. She reached into the small cupboard on the wall and tossed an extra pillow at the blonde sitting on her bed. Alicia couldn't stop her eyes from wandering up Elyza's toned tan legs. Why the other woman had chose to wear blue shorts that were just barely tight was beyond her but Alicia wasn't complaining.

Wait. Why wasn't she complaining? She was straight..wasn't she?

Shaking her thoughts away, Alicia shut the light off and climbed under the covers "Don't steal the blankets and don't touch me" Alicia mumbled. Normally she wouldn't share a bed with a stranger but she was too tired to care. She promised herself she would figure the blonde out tomorrow. 

Elyza laughed and laid down "Don't worry love I'm a gentleman…you won't even know I'm here" she said with a yawn. "Mhm..shh" Alicia mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Elyza turned so she was on her side, staring at the girl beside her as she slept. Her blue eyes scanned Alicia's features and she felt a familiar warmth fill her. "I'm in so much trouble" Elyza said softly as she hsut her eyes, forcing her thoughts away. She needed to sleep. She knew the next day would be a long one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad everyone likes this. I'm going to try and update quickly


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update info

I haven't abandoned this piece my lovelies. I lost my internet when and just got it back AND a new laptop.   
I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Ty all for sticking around! You're amazing.


End file.
